bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Beach Party
Big Time Beach Party is the 12th and 13th episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush and is the 32nd and 33rd episode overall. It aired on February 21 2011. In the movie/episode the guys get the chance to spend a day in a beach house but things seem to turn quite differently than they expected. The show's main cast along with the majority of the common recurring cast and several special guest stars are featured. Plot Griffin makes a deal with BTR that if they get a number one record they can go to his beach house in Malibu. After Big Time Rush finally gets a number one record (in Kerplankistan), Griffin lets the boys enjoy his Malibu Beach House. All of them already have plans on what they're going to do at the beach. James is going to surf Carlos is going to try to impress The Jennifers with his muscles Logan is going to look for buried treasure with a metal detector and Kendall is going to spend time making out with Jo. Sadly, the plans don't go so well for most of the boys. Jo can't come to the beach party because she has to do more filming for her TV show but promises Kendall that she will go there as soon as she's done. When Mrs. Knight finds out the boys didn't put on sunblock she is determined to give them sunblock to protect them from the sun's harmful rays. She drags Katie to the beach with her. At first Katie refuses because she hates the beach and she even begins to list why. But when Mrs. Knight reminds her that she can get a lot of celebrity autographs she agrees. (Her plan was to make the celebrities sign a contract with her. She dressed as a lawyer with sunglasses and a black briefcase). At the beach James goes surfing but is hit by a giant wave and almost drowns. A girl named Annie saves him and they begin hanging out together at the beach. While hanging out with her he confides in Camille that he thinks she is a mermaid. Logan tries to find buried treasure but is unable to. Carlos attempts to impress the Jennifers but this fails because The Jennifers will only talk to him when he owns a beach house. As Logan comes by with his metal detector Carlos persuades to let him join in on the hunt so that he can impress The Jennifers. They soon meet Patchy the Pirate and agree to help him find his family's lost treasure. Katie tries to convince Russell Brand to sign a contract with her but he refuses because he believes she is too young. Mrs. Knight tries to get the boys to put on some sunblock, but ultimately fails. Gustavo and Kelly try to ruin the boy's beach day so that they don't make the same mistake like Gustavo's previous boy band did. Meanwhile Kendall attempts spending some alone time on his beach blanket and he met an unexpected guest Sandy a girl who is crazy about him. She took pictures of them sitting together posted them on the internet and introduced herself as Kendall's new girlfriend. Jo saw this and immediately called Kendall to ask for an explanation. But before Kendall was done explaining Sandy took hold of his phone and threw it into the ocean. The boys performed "Boyfriend" in the middle of the show. Kendall tried numerous times to rid himself of Sandy but every one of them backfired and makes Jo even more upset. Sandy's boyfriend Tad found out about Sandy and Kendall and was furious. To settle the argument, they have a drag race the winner will stay at the beach will the loser will have to leave the beach forever. Kendall finally won the race he set Sandy straight so she will never follow him again and made up with Jo. In the end James & Annie kiss but, James believes that a Mermaid's Kiss will transform him into a mermaid/merman. Camille & Annie explain & James finally realized that Annie wasn't a mermaid but a competitive swimmer. Carlos Logan and Patchy found the treasure and was able to open it but had to give it away to Griffin to pay for damages; Katie became Russell Brand's manager Gustavo and Kelly give up and realize that if the boys love the beach so much, they can just move Rocque Records to the beach and Kendall and Jo are reunited again. The boys then performed at Russell Brand's beach party with the song "Dance, Dance, Dance" from The Beach Boys. Special Guest Stars *Russell Brand as Himself *Tom Kenny as Patchy the Pirate *Gage Golightly as Annie *Brian Maddox and Clayton Johnson from the band Stereo Skyline as themselves. Songs Featured *Cover of "Hang Onto Your Ego" by The Beach Boys *"Boyfriend " *Cover of "Dance, Dance, Dance" by The Beach Boys. Production Filming of the special took place at Point Dume in Malibu California it lasted two weeks concluding on December 10. Several behind-the-scenes images were later teased with the first promo releasing near the end of the year. Both Russell Brand's and Tom Kenny's participation were announced via Twitter and other social media. The movie aired on February 21 2011. Quotes the boys are fantasizing :Griffin: How long do they do this? :Kelly: It's hard to say. :Gustavo: They once did it for three hours. ---- :Guitar Dude: Today is Ukulele Dude. the ukulele ---- :James: All aboard the Malibu Beach Party Party Bus! :Logan: You said "party" twice. :James: ...You bet I did. ---- :Logan: She's got sunblock! ---- :James: Hello, tasty waves. I'm James Diamond. I'll be riding you today. Running Gags *Every time Gustavo tries to get the boys out of the beach he hurts himself. *Every time Kendall tries to contact Jo and explain about Sandy she throws the phone he is using in the ocean. Trivia *Actor Tom Kenny makes a special crossover appearance as Patchy the Pirate, a recurring character he plays in live-action segments on the animated series Spongebob Squarepants. *Camille is seen wearing shorts similar to a pair that Cat wears in the episode of Victorious. "Tori the Zombie". *This is the second time James says party twice with Logan telling him he said it twice to which James responds "You bet I did!" The first time was in Big Time Party. *It is revealed that Kendall Knight's middle name is Donald. Goofs *When Russell is yelling at Marvin that there are only 2 hours left to the party he looks to his wrist to check the time but there is no watch there so how would he know there were 2 hours to the party? Gallery 212-213 12-13 Big Time Beach Party Category:Specials Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes with Buddha Bob